


Nuhun

by onepageatatime715



Series: Ahsoka & The 501st Legion [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano is a Sibling to the Clones, Clone Troopers Speak Mando'a (Star Wars), Clones, Clones being clones, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Mentioned Anakin Skywalker, Mentioned Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mentioned Padmé Amidala, Minor CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Secret Relationship, Trouble, Valentine's Day, brothers being brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onepageatatime715/pseuds/onepageatatime715
Summary: Ahsoka didn’t so much as slow before unceremoniously launching herself onto the vacant bunk across from Fives and Tup, sighing dramatically as she flopped down.Fives raised an eyebrow, but otherwise didn’t react, happy to continue perusing the data pad in his hand. In fact, his entire day had been going well thus far – he wasn’t scheduled for any duty shifts, no mysterious catastrophes had appeared out of thin air, and he had Tup tucked against his side.He could do without whatever jetii osik had irritated their vod’ika today.Unfortunately, Ahsoka had other plans.
Relationships: 501st Legion & Ahsoka Tano, 501st Legion & CT-7567 | Rex, Ahsoka Tano & CT-5385 | Tup, CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & Ahsoka Tano, CT-5597 | Jesse & Ahsoka Tano, CT-6116 | Kix & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Ahsoka & The 501st Legion [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880239
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Nuhun

**Author's Note:**

> Nuhun - Joke, Prank 
> 
> This fic directly references the events of [Kar'tayl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756546), though you do not need to have read that fic to understand this one (though I do recommend it - it's one of my personal favorites!). Also, this entire fic was inspired by [this picture](https://www.deviantart.com/ahsokixu/art/Will-you-be-my-Valentine-785793667), created by Ahsokaixu! 
> 
> Anyways, I wrote this because Star Wars Canon is filled with romantic pairings; from Luke and Padme, to Han and Leia, and even Rey and Kylo. So I thought that this Valentine’s Day, we could celebrate the love that fans have created outside of canon - between friends, family, partners, and brothers. 
> 
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, vod'e. 💙💙💙

_Cody had already checked Rex’s private quarters and the Resolute’s mess hall before he strode into the 501 st‘s general berthing. Fives and Tup were lounging on a bunk, with Jesse sprawled out on the durasteel floor at their feet, his eyes closed as if napping. All three snapped to attention as Cody stormed in, his eyes searching each bunk he passed for his missing alor’ad. _

_“Sir?” Tup asked, somewhat hesitantly._

_“Is Rex hiding in here?” Cody asked sharply, and all three shook their heads, clearly doing their best not to look guilty. They couldn’t seem to help fidgeting under Commander Cody’s infamous scrutiny though, and Jesse finally broke._

_“Saw him heading into the showers ‘bout half an hour ago, sir,” Jesse blurted unceremoniously. “I imagine he’s done in there by now, but maybe someone else saw where he headed?”_

_Cody turned on his heel and strode out in the direction of the showers, not paying any attention to the troopers behind him._

_“Do you think he knew I was here?” Ahsoka chirped once she heard the durasteel door of the general berthing slide closed, her white and blue striped montrals popping up from behind Tup and Fives on the bunk._

_“Nayc,” Jesse said with a chuckle as he settled himself back on the floor. “Our al’verde was too focused on finding his cyare.”_

_Tup and Fives chuckled at Jesse’s statement, but Ahsoka just looked between the three with visible confusion before flopping back onto the bunk in frustration._

_“One of these days I’m going to convince one of you to teach me more Mando’a,” she muttered._

~~~

Ahsoka didn’t so much as slow before unceremoniously launching herself onto the vacant bunk across from Fives and Tup, sighing dramatically as she flopped down.

Fives raised an eyebrow, but otherwise didn’t react, happy to continue perusing the data pad in his hand. In fact, his entire day had been going well thus far – he wasn’t scheduled for any duty shifts, no mysterious catastrophes had appeared out of thin air, and he had Tup tucked against his side.

He could do without whatever _jetii osik_ had irritated their _vod’ika_ today.

Unfortunately, Ahsoka had other plans.

She flopped over, letting lose another dramatic sigh.

This time, Jesse took the bait.

“What’s got your montrals in a twist, _vod’ika_?” the other trooper asked lightly.

“Does Rex honestly think that I’m stupid?” Ahsoka demanded. “Or just utterly oblivious?”

That got Fives’ attention – and Kix’s too.

“Why would you think that?” Kix asked, popping up from where he was tucked against Jesse’s side.

Ahsoka sighed again.

“Well, with it being Valentine’s Day and all that, General Skywalker is off romancing Senator Amidala -”

Fives gasped in fake shock, pressing a hand to his heart.

“General Skywalker is married to Senator Amidala?”

“Shut up, Fives,” Kix snapped before nodding towards Ahsoka to continue.

“So, I _thought_ that Rex would have plans with Cody too, since we’re on leave,” Ahsoka continued. “But when I asked, he just blew me off and said that he was doing paperwork tonight!”

Fives sat up at that, glancing towards Jesse and Kix – and a disgruntled Tup – with clear nervousness.

“Who told you that Rex and Cody are together?” Fives asked. “It wasn’t me, right?”

Ahsoka shook her head, clearly confused.

“No – I mean, not exactly,” Ahsoka replied, her continued confusion evident in her tone. “After Zygerria – when I was hiding in the bunks – Jesse mentioned that Cody was looking for his _cyare_. I looked it up, and I paid attention. It’s kind of obvious, don’t you think?”

“ _We_ didn’t even know then,” Jesse moaned, covering his face with his hands. “That was a joke.”

“I did,” Kix countered smugly.

“And you didn’t tell us,” Tup pointed out. “ _Karking aruetii_.”

“Is it – is their relationship meant to be a secret then?” Ahsoka queried.

“It was,” Kix replied dryly. “But the two of them are about as subtle as Skywalker and Amidala.”

“We saw them… together,” Tup clarified, gesturing to himself, Jesse, and Fives. “Kix figured it out, after Kadavo. Apparently, he thought that it didn’t seem like anyone else’s business, so he didn’t tell us.”

“Together as in…?”

“Karking, fucking, having sex,” Jesse clarified, his voice deadpan. “Making love, if you’re feeling like waxing poetic about it.”

Kix didn’t hesitate before bodily pushing Jesse off their bunk.

“Stop saying that!” the _baar’ur_ shrieked. Jesse merely laughed, rolling onto his back.

“Honestly, I know what _sex_ is,” Ahsoka grumbled, crossing her arms petulantly. “Do you all think that I’m utterly oblivious?”

“ _Nayc_ , _vod’ika_ ,” Kix assured her. “We just – we’re your _ori’vod’e_. Let us pretend you still have the innocence of an _adiik_ , at least about this.”

“I’m not a child,” Ahsoka grumbled petulantly.

“No, but you _are_ the perfect candidate for our next prank on our dear _alor’ad_ ,” Fives interjected, a devilish grin spreading over his face.

“Absolutely not,” Kix growled. “Not again. No.”

Ahsoka, however, was intrigued – and more than willing to join in on whatever shenanigans Fives had been plotting since she had admitted to knowing about Rex and Cody’s poorly hidden relationship.

“I’m in,” Ahsoka replied.

Fives grin grew even wider.

~~~

Rex dropped his tray down on the mess table in the empty spot between Fives and Jesse. Tup was tucked against Fives’ side, while Kix was seated next to his own _riduur_ , focused intently on a data pad. Probably the most recent medical records or a requisition form for supplies – either way, Rex would have to ask him about it.

Tomorrow.

Tonight, he had plans.

Plans involving a certain Marshall Commander, and if they were lucky, a certain _jetii_ General as well.

Lost in his thoughts as he was, Rex didn’t notice when Fives’ initial question – but he did notice when Ahsoka dropped down onto the bench next to Tup, shaking him out of his reverie.

“What?”

“I asked – any special plans for Valentine’s tonight?” Fives repeatedly, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Rex glared at the ARC.

“No.”

“Really?” Fives replied incredulously. “Handsome _alor’ad_ like you, I assumed that you would have something planned tonight.

“Enough, Fives,” Rex ground out, nodding towards Ahsoka. Fives merely grinned devilishly, and Rex sighed, knowing he was in for trouble.

“Tup and I are planning on staying in – watching our favourite holodrama, snacking on some contraband sweets that you definitely don’t know we have,” Fives rambled on.

“Kix and I are going to 79’s,” Jesse interjected.

“Do not drag me into this,” Kix grumbled.

“Heard it’s going to be quite the party tonight,” Jesse continued, paying his _riduur_ no attention. “You’re welcome to join us, since you don’t have any plans.”

 _Karking di’kuts_ , the whole lot of them.

“I have paperwork to do,” Rex growled, his voice verging on threatening as he reached for another sip from his caf. He _kriffing_ needed it to deal with these _utreekov_. “And it’s Valentine’s Day – I can hardly show up at the bar without a date.”

Hook, line, and sinker.

Ahsoka didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around Rex, one draped over his shoulder, the other snaking up under his arm as she leaned in close, her voice low and sensual.

“Hey Captain, will you be my Valentine?”

The result of the question – if one could call it that – was Rex unceremoniously spewing his mouthful of coffee all over the table.

Beside him, his _vod’e_ roared with laughter.

“She did it,” Jesse choked out, head dropping to the table.

“Of course, she did!” Fives chortled.

Rex coughed again, struggling to clear his throat and _breathe_. Ahsoka helpfully patted his back, her own face lined with a shit-eating grin.

Something clicked, then.

“Who _karking_ told you?” Rex demanded once he could breathe again. “It was Fives, wasn’t it?”

“You two aren’t exactly subtle,” Ahsoka pointed out. “Better than my Master and the Senator, but still – it wasn’t hard to figure out.”

Rex sighed, and couldn’t resist rubbing at his face.

“Would it be too much to expect you _di’kuts_ to just _tell_ me when you have something of interest to share?” Rex asked.

Really, it was a rhetorical question.

He already knew the answer.

He did not need Fives to actually _voice_ the answer.

“What would be the fun in that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a Translations: 
> 
> Adiik: Child  
> Alor'ad: Captain  
> Al'verde: Commander  
> Aruetii: Traitor  
> Baar'ur: Medic,  
> Cyare: Beloved, Loved One  
> Di'kut: Idiot  
> Jetii: Jedi (Plural: Jetiise)  
> Nayc: No  
> Ori'vod: Older Brother/Sister (Plural: Ori'vod'e)  
> Osik: Shit  
> Riduur: Partner, Spouse  
> Utreekov: Fool, Idiot  
> Vod: Brother/Sister (Plural: Vod'e)  
> Vod'ika: Little Brother/Sister


End file.
